Heartless
by Kiyoko Usagi
Summary: When Sasuke finds Itachi at the brink of death, a secret that Itachi has been hiding for so long is finally revealed leaving Sasuke to feel confusion and another kind of love for his brother. Sasuke makes a deal, a deal to have Itachi alive but heartless.
1. Chapter 1

I used to post this on TONFA but I felt like putting it here. Review if you'd like me to continue it.

* * *

Heartless

They stood in the dark, damp, and cold room speechless. Was the raven-haired boy truly seeing what his eyes were showing him? Was he truly seeing his older brother chained to a bed with barely any strength left? Sasuke took a step closer but a man with a half covered face stopped him.

"It may be a trick. This just seems to easy," Kakashi said from under his mask.

"He looks like he's dying." A girl with pink hair said.

"Maybe that isn't really Itachi. Maybe it's an illusion jutsu." A young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes said. He was worried about his friend. Sasuke had never looked so startled before. So…confused.

"Or maybe it's really him," the onyx eyed boy said as he took a step closer to the motionless form on the bed. Sasuke scanned over the body. No signs of physical bruising, no sign of anything broken. Itachi just looked pale, and weak.

"Sa…Sasuke?" Came a voice so quiet the only one to hear was the one addressed. Kakashi observed their surroundings. There was no trace of an illusionary jutsu; the body was truly Uchiha Itachi's.

"Aniki?" Sasuke asked bitterly. He wasn't going to let his brother know he actually felt…sorry for him. 

"Aren't you going to kill me?" The older Uchiha asked. His tone held nothing but his eyes held feelings of being…broken; something Sasuke had never seen enter his brother's eyes before.

"You wouldn't even be a good fight!" Sasuke spat moving away from his brother to stand by his comrades.

"You'd let me die like this?" Itachi's eyes held so much self-pity Sasuke could hardly believe it was truly his older brother. This was the boy who killed Sasuke's entire clan? This was the boy whom Sasuke had devoted his entire life to killing? Now it just seemed like a complete waste of his own life.

"Just kill him Sasuke! He's like a bird that has broken his neck! Besides you've wanted to kill him for so long! You swore to yourself you would!"

"Shut-up Sakura. You're annoying." Sasuke bitterly spat. Sakura looked down at her shoes ashamed of herself. This was a matter she should have never gotten herself into. Kakashi placed a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder and smiled down at her. Sakura felt no relief from her sensei's attempt. She still felt ashamed of her hurrying plea. She was cold and wanted to get out of this scary place. The walls were gray and anyone could hear the dripping of the water from the cracks in the ceilings. It had been raining for many days now and it gave the entire room a sticky clamy feeling. She didn't like it one bit.

"I guess now I'm not even worth killing," Itachi said. "I'm starving and freezing to death. What a boring way to die."

"I'll kill you," Sasuke said. All eyes were on him as he let a small smile grace his beautiful features. "I'll kill you when you're strong again. But now…I'll rescue you." Team Seven was wide-eyed as they watched Sasuke use his chidori to cut through the thick chains that held his brother down. Why would he…help him? That question was on everyone's mind…even Itachi's. "Can you walk?" As Sasuke helped his brother stand up he let go of him for a second and quickly caught Itachi again as he was falling to the ground. "Guess not." Itachi's face was blank. He was ashamed of himself. He wished they would have just killed him.

* * *

_"Why are you doing this Kisame?" Itachi asked as he found himself cornered by all of the members of Akatsuki._

_"We can't have you telling anyone about what we plan to do," a man who resembled a shark said. The man brought down his large sword and Itachi had to hold in his screams as he felt all of his chakra being drained from him. How could they betray him? But then again…he was going to betray them._

_"You've gone too far! Raising a chaos demon from the seventh layer of Hell to destroy everything is not what we originally had intened!" Itachi spoke firmly even though he felt like he was about to break. He had received a severely harsh reality check when he found himself defeated by the other Akatsuki members. He could easily have taken on one of them at a time…but together they were so much more than he could have expected. _

_"Maybe…but right now you should be more worried about how you intend on getting out of this place," Kisame said as he watched another member with blonde hair and two extra mouths on his hands chain his ex-partner to a bed where they would leave him to starve or die of cold…whichever came first._

_

* * *

_

"Itachi? You're going to be okay. We're going to get you to the Konoha hospital and then you'll get better and then I can finally kill you." Itachi inwardly smiled at his brother's futile attempts to not let Itachi know he was actually worried about him. Itachi felt himself grow weaker and weaker when they got on the boat. Sasuke laid Itachi on the floor and stayed by his side for most of the journey. When they were almost there…Itachi felt himself…slipping away.

"Sa…Sasuke?" Itachi cried out softly. If he wasn't able to tell his brother the truth now…his entire life would have been in vain.

"Itachi? Just hold on! Stay with me Itachi!" Sasuke screamed. The smaller boy picked up his brother and looked deeply into Itachi's slowly fading eyes.

"I…I need to tell you the truth."

"You don't have to say anything! You're going to be okay!" Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura watched their teammate slowly come out of his cold persona and change into a compassionate young adult. They watched in almost fear at what was being played in front of them. Itachi and Sasuke were supposed to hate each other. Not care for each other. Was it really because Itachi was dying by the hands of someone else that made them like this? Or was there something else the three couldn't see?

"I have to tell you," Itachi muttered. Sasuke wouldn't hear of it.

"No! You're going to get better and stronger! And we'll fight and then I'll kill you! You aren't dying here! Not now!"

"I don't want to die by your hands, little brother." Itachi spoke softly. The statement hushed Sasuke.

"I killed our family…because I loved you. I loved you in a way that a brother isn't supposed to. I thought that if you hated me…the feelings would go away because they would never be returned. But…it only made it worse. I've only been living so I could tell you that. I have no purpose in this life anymore." Itachi closed his eyes but Sasuke shook him.

"You're leaving me with more questions damn it!" Sasuke slapped his brother out of frustration but attempted to apologize only to be hushed once again.

"What haven't I told you that isn't just straight up? I love you more than I should." Sasuke's world crashed. He had developed a hate so strong that his entire being was devoted to killing his brother. His brother that killed everything he once was. His brother who told him to kill him! To hate him! His brother…loved him? "I'm sorry I lied to you." Sasuke felt Itachi's body grow lighter and he watched as his older brother's breathing had stopped.

"Itachi! Itachi! Wake up you son of a bitch! Wake up! Wake up!" Sasuke was punching the corpse that remained of his brother. He was alone…and he didn't like the feeling.

"Sasuke! He's gone it won't change anything!" Sakura yelled. She tried to pull Sasuke away from the body but he shoved her away.

"No! He can't die! Not like this! Not like this! Wake up you fucking bastard wake up!" Kakashi picked up the boy despite his powerful kicks and punches. He set the boy down and grasped his shoulders tightly.

"Sasuke!" He demanded. The hysterical boy looked into his sensei's eyes…or rather eye. The Hidden Leaf Village forehead protector covered the other. "Itachi…is gone. There is nothing you can do to that body that will bring him back. I'm sorry you feel this way and I'm quite surprised myself to see how it ended for him. But he _is _gone."

"I hate you!" Sasuke cried looking over at the dead body. "Why did you have to tell me that now?!" He pretended he hadn't heard Kakashi. Everything he understood was wiped out from under him. He felt a sudden feeling for his brother he had thought he let go long, long ago. He felt love…and he wasn't sure which kind he was feeling.

"Sasuke." Kakashi demanded pulling the dark eyed boy's attention away from the corpse. "Must I knock you out so you can calm down?" Sasuke was stunned. He stared into his sensei's eye. Why did everyone not understand him? Maybe he had gone insane.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't expect for _that_ reason to come out of his mouth. I never even thought of that one. I always thought he had done it because he was just sick. I didn't think he actually felt love for me."

"Wait…like he loved you or like he _loved _you?" Naruto asked. Everyone stared at him. "Heh! I guess I'll just go and look at the harbor coming into view!" The blonde grinned nervously and scratched the back of his neck before running to the opposite side of the ship.

"Sakura…go and keep Naruto company…I don't want him find a way to fall off the boat." Kakashi said. Sakura sighed…she wanted to comfort Sasuke too. If she could have it her way, Sasuke would have killed Itachi and she and the raven-haired boy would be off getting married by now. But no…Sasuke acts as if he hates her sometimes.

"The greatest lovers were murderers first." Kakashi said as he walked to where Naruto and Sakura were. Sasuke blinked for a few moments. What did that mean? He looked out at the harbor that was coming into view. Why couldn't Kakashi just say something wise…and then explain what it meant? _'Right I know…if he did…he wouldn't be Kakashi.'_ Sasuke sighed. His life wasn't going to be the same anymore.

* * *

There wasn't a funeral service for Itachi. The village was informed of Itachi's death and everyone celebrated his passing…everyone except Team Seven. Sasuke was angered by all the joy that Itachi's death brought over the village. Even the Jounin, Chuunin, and some Genin were celebrating.

"Sasuke, how're you feeling?" Sakura asked as she sat down beside her teammate.

"Horrible."

"But you wanted him dead didn't you?" Sasuke didn't answer for a few moments. Sakura was cringing. She couldn't take the suspense.

"I did. But…now I wish I could have him back. What he told me…it's I can't even explain it. I'm just shocked it ended this way I guess."

"I'm always here if you need someone to talk to," Sakura ventured into uncharted territory. Sasuke…talking…to someone about his feelings? Now there was something.

"Thanks. Right now I just want to be alone. I need to think about some things." Sakura felt that she had accomplished something as she stood up to walk away. She couldn't help but smile…even though she felt awful for Sasuke, she was glad he was finally letting her in. Sasuke walked to where Itachi was buried. The gravestone was nothing more than a cheaply made slab of rock that said, "S-Ranked Criminal. Uchiha Itachi." Not exactly how anyone would want to be remembered. Sasuke's heart ached. He had never imagined he would feel this way about his brother's death. He never thought he would be sad…lonely. Sasuke dropped to his knees and began to cry silently.

"Itachi, why did you have to leave me? Why now? I take it back! I don't hate you. I won't hate you! I…I forgive you. I think, I think I love you too. In a way we're not supposed to love each other." Sasuke curled up on his brother's grave and closed his eyes. He wished for nothing more than to see his brother again. The small genin was startled when he felt another presence. He looked up to see a woman. She seemed to be glowing. Sasuke rubbed his eyes in disbelief. She had large white wings spread out from her back. Her hair was golden and her skin flawless. "Who?"

"Do you want to see your bother again?" she asked.

"I don't know…do I?" Sasuke asked. He was startled…and afraid. She gave off a comforting feeling to the boy, but he knew it was too good to be true.

"Do you want him alive again?" she asked.

"I think I do."

"Do you want him to hold you?" Sasuke felt his tears sting his eyes as he pictured his brother holding him…kissing him. His heart ached horribly as he nodded swallowing a rather large lump in his throat.

"I want him back," Sasuke stated.

"And so you will." Sasuke saw a bright light before he was forced to close his eyes again. In his mind he heard the woman speak. _"You have him back now. But be warned…he has no heart. He can only feel emotion for a short time."_ Sasuke opened his eyes to see his brother staring idly at his own grave.

"Aniki?" Sasuke asked hopefully. Itachi's eyes seemed to tear from the gravestone to look at Sasuke. Sasuke was taken aback by the stone gaze. Itachi's eyes were completely blank. There was no hate…no love…nothing.

"I feel nothing," Itachi said returning his gaze to the stone.

"But you're back!" Sasuke said cheerily. He knelt down next to his brother. Their shoulders were touching.

"Sasuke…I died." Itachi's long black hair stirred as a cold breeze caressed the brothers' skin. Sasuke looked down at the stone.

"I know. But I brought you back! And…um…we can…be together if you'd like?" Sasuke felt his heart race. Was he seriously asking his brother to be his…boyfriend? Lover? Something along those lines?

"Are we not together now?" Itachi asked.

"I mean like…forget it." Sasuke felt his heart crash and burn. Maybe bringing Itachi back wasn't for the best.

"You mean like what? Romantically?" Itachi's eyes didn't move from the stone that beared his name.

"If you want to. Or if you didn't mean that way-" Sasuke blushed.

"I forget how to love. I feel numb."

"That's cause you have no heart."

"How am I alive?"

"I'm not sure, but the lady with the wings said you would be heartless and you could only remember emotion for a bit."

"Lady with wings?"

"Yeah I know crazy right? She was the one who actually brought you back…but she had to get my permission first…at least I think she did." Sasuke sat in thought for a moment. For a milisecond and only that one milisecond something other than nothing flashed in Itachi's eyes: Recognition.

* * *

I'm kind of re-writing this one, I read it on my other site and I was like...I think I messed this up a bit. So I'm re-doing it! Review if you'd like it to continue here! 


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING!! There is a sex scene. Other than that, enjoy : )

* * *

Heartless

"Can we go somewhere where I can rest. I'm still a little weak," Itachi asked as he was finally able to rip his eyes from the stone.

"Sure. We can go to my appartment. It's not much but it's a home yeah?" Itachi stared at Sasuke. He was unsure of Sasuke's meaning for the rhetorical question. Sasuke took Itachi's hand. The smaller boy looked up into his brother's empty, black eyes. Itachi grasped Sasuke's hand which gave the smaller boy some comfort. Maybe he could teach Itachi how to love again. As the two reached Sasuke's appartment Kakashi stood reading his little book in front of the door. Sasuke dropped Itachi's hand and walked over to Kakashi.

"What are you doing here?"

"How is he not dead?" Kakashi asked lazily not looking from his book.

"I asked you a question first!" Sasuke demanded.

"I am your sensei."

"Why are you here?"

"Why is he alive?"

"Ugh! Would you just go away! Am I not allowed to have one moment of happiness in my life?" Kakashi looked away from his book and over at Itachi.

"_That_ gives you happiness?" The question burned into Sasuke. Why was everyone being so unreasonable?

"He gives me happiness, _Sensei_." Kakashi stood flabbergasted at Sasuke. He had called Kakashi, sensei? He had never done that before.

"He's different Sasuke. Just be careful…don't get your hopes up." Kakashi ruffled the boy's hair and walked off. _'What's everyone's deal?'_ Sasuke led his older brother into the small appartment and into the bedroom. Itachi looked around for a moment.

"You can sleep here. I'll go make us some food." Sasuke turned on his heel to go into the kitchen when he was stopped by a hand grabbing his own.

"Stay with me, please?" The words echoed in Sasuke's mind. His heart jumped with joy as he turned to look at his brother. His heart immediately sunk as he looked up into those emotionless eyes.

"Okay." Sasuke led Itachi to the bed where they lay together. Itachi stared out the window as he fought off sleep as he felt Sasuke run his fingers through his hair. The feeling jogged his memory for a moment as he felt something for only a split second…he felt, comfort. The feeling was gone just as fast as it came. Itachi sighed and shut his eyes as sleep overpowered him. Sasuke sighed as he stood up. Itachi seemed like he was just a body. An empty shell of something that once was. Sasuke went into the small bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Tears came to his eyes but he quickly brushed them away. He was tired of crying. Tired of feeling sorry for his ass. He punched the mirror and watched as blood trickled down from his knuckles. "God Sasuke…what have you done?"

* * *

"Kakashi-Sensei? Does Sasuke seem…even more distant than usual?" Sakura asked as she walked alongside her teacher.

"He's healing. What Itachi said to him brought on a whole other world to him. He's confused and just needs some time alone," Kakashi answered.

"Do you think we should do anything for him though?"

"I think he needs to be alone, Sakura." Sakura smiled sorrowfully at the silver-haired man. She wanted to comfort Sasuke. She didn't like him being alone.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Sakura-chan!" Came a very loud, obnoxious, and completely oblivious voice.

"Naruto?" the two questioned.

"Where's Sasuke! There is something creepy happening! Itachi's body is gone!"

"What?!" Sakura asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah! Granny Tsunade was going to give him an autopsy to see why he died but someone just decided to shove him into a grave before she gave the okay! So she went to unbury him and BAM! He wasn't there!" Sakura's eyes were wide but Kakashi just sighed with his head down.

"There is nothing creepy going on you two. But there is something I need to explain to you that you cannot tell anyone! Do you understand?" The two nodded eagerly as Kakashi started to tell them about Itachi and his "resurrection"

"So…he's alive?" Naruto asked after the fifth explanation of how Itachi was still living.

"Theoretically yes."

"Oh Naruto! How stupid can you be?" Sakura boomed as her face became red with anger. Naruto smiled his famous grin and scratched the back of his neck.

"I just don't understand how he can live if he doesn't have a heart!" Naruto defended.

"Because he has his heart stupid! It just has no emotion!"

"Actually Sakura…you're wrong. There is no heart where the heart is supposed to be in Itachi. He is void of emotion because literally he is an incomplete person."

"And Sasuke doesn't care?" Sakura asked tilting her head to the side a little.

"I'm guessing not. He so desperately wanted his brother that somehow he was able to be revived. But how…I'm not sure." Kakashi scratched his nose as he continued to think.

"Can we go see them?" Sakura piped up.

"No." Both Sakura and Naruto's jaws dropped as they stared at their sensei.

"Why?" Naruto yelled.

"Because they need time to be alone."

"What if Itachi tries to kill Sasuke?" Sakura panicked.

"He won't. He doesn't even know hate anymore." Kakashi pulled out his book and began reading it once again. "Now I think it's time you two start some training. How about climbing some trees?" The two genin sighed as they stared in disbelief at their teacher.

"How come Sasuke doesn't have to train!" Naruto pouted.

"I'm giving you the advantage Naruto. Now you may have a chance on becoming stronger than Sasuke." Naruto's face lit up as he raced over to a tree to begin training.

"You just said that so he'd do what you wanted didn't you?" Sakura asked.

"Yup. Now off with you." Kakashi said as he waved his hand toward the trees still not looking away from his book. Sakura sighed and walked reluctantly over to the trees where she began training with Naruto.

* * *

"Itachi? You want some breakfast?" Sasuke called as he looked into his room to find Itachi looking at a picture. Sasuke stepped in and looked at the picture himself. It was of Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and himself. Itachi stared at the picture not even blinking. "Itachi?"

"You feel…care for them yes?"

"I care about them…kind of. But I care about you more." Sasuke sat down next to Itachi and nuzzled his nose into his older brother's neck. He looked up at Itachi hopingly but was crushed to see his brother's eyes hadn't changed to anything.

"What does it feel like?"

"Um…I'm not really sure. Well I mean if they got hurt I'd be worried or if they were sick I'd go visit them. Something like that."

"So if you were sick I could come visit you and then I'd feel care?" Itachi asked. His voice was void of all emotion. That tone almost made Sasuke want to burst out…once again…in tears.

"Well, right now I'm not sick. And you're going to be staying here with me."

"What's it like to feel worry?"

"I thought she said you would remember what it's like to have a heart."

"I don't." Sasuke looked down at his feet. He felt horrible. He didn't know what to do. Itachi couldn't be comforted because he didn't know how to feel comfort. He couldn't feel like Sasuke was caring for him because he didn't know what it was like anymore. These thoughts frustrated Sasuke.

"Worry is like having your heart race and your mind keeps wandering to a person or thing you are worried about. You think about him or it a lot and sometimes you can make yourself sick if you worry too much."

"I guess I can't worry then." Itachi placed the picture back on the bedside stand and placed his right hand over where his heart should have been. Sasuke took that hand and laced it with his own hands.

"I care about you, and right now I'm worried about you. I want you to be happy, but it seems like it's impossible." Sasuke looked away. Itachi's eyes flashed. They flashed with…sadness. Itachi took Sasuke into his arms and held him tightly.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry I'm making you worry. I feel-" Itachi was cut off when Sasuke looked up into Itachi's black eyes.

"Feel? What do you feel?" Sasuke inched his face closer and closer to Itachi's until they were only about a centimeter away from each other.

"Sad." Sasuke giggled and placed a bit more distance between their two's faces. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm happy." Itachi blinked as he waited for Sasuke to continue his thought. "You feel something! We're already making progress! Soon you'll remember everything and we can be happy together!" Itachi blinked once again and looked out the window.

"It'll never be the same. I'm not whole anymore."

"But you're here with me. And you make me feel whole. Maybe I can make you feel whole too! When you died…something changed inside me. I felt, empty and alone. I didn't feel complete anymore. But I do now! You complete me…so maybe I can complete you too!" Sasuke's hopeful eyes brought something out of Itachi. Something that he hadn't felt since he was little; hope, for some kind of future. Itachi liked the feeling and didn't want it to go away, but he didn't know how to keep it. And just like all the other feelings he had experienced today…it vanished like all the others. "What would you like for breakfast?" Itachi shrugged. He didn't want to eat. He wanted to lay in bed with Sasuke and remember other feelings and emotions.

"You." Sasuke giggled before getting up. He was blushing like crazy.

"No seriously."

"I am being serious. It seems to be the only feeling I can sustain," Itachi said as he pulled his brother back down upon him. The two lay in each other's embrace for a moment.

"Can I kiss you?" Sasuke asked. Itachi nodded. Sasuke slowly moved his face closer to his brothers. It was sickening how much they looked like each other and yet he didn't care. He brushed his lips gently against Itachi's and soon forced his tongue into Itachi's warm mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance before Itachi turned the kiss into a light, fluffy kiss as he lightly placed little kisses on Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke's body felt like it was in complete nirvana when he remembered Itachi probably had no idea what kissing was supposed to do. Sure it felt good, but the emotional side. It was supposed to deepen a relationship and express care or love or "like" for someone else. Sadly this kiss was completely physical, no emotions were brought out from Itachi while so many were being forced out of Sasuke.

* * *

"You know for once I wasn't the last one to arrive for training!" Kakashi beamed as he playfully ruffled Sasuke's hair. Sasuke had had a confusing, and yet lovely morning and didn't want to leave Itachi. He was honestly having fun trying to make Itachi remember emotions. However the last emotion Itachi felt was sadness…it was still proof that he could remember them and maybe act upon them. He did apologize to Sasuke after all, right?

"Yeah, yeah now come on! We've got to train." Sasuke said as he walked down the path to the training grounds. They spent the day throwing kunai at logs and when Kakashi teased Sasuke enough…Kakashi too became a target for the young Uchiha. After a few hours Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going home," he stated as he picked up his kunai and placed them in his pack.

"And reason for this being?" Kakashi asked.

"I want to see Itachi. I don't like leaving him all day like this." Kakashi shrugged before returning his gaze to the now fighting Naruto and Sakura.

"Bring him along next time." Kakashi suggested. Sasuke nodded before walking away. He broke into a sprint as he neared his home. When he opened the door he found the apartment to be dreadfully quiet.

"Itachi?" Sasuke called as he walked through the halls.

"Shh," came a silent voice.

"Itachi?" Sasuke saw his kitchen was turned into a bloody mess. "How the fu-"

"They came to kill me. They know I'm not dead." Itachi stated coldly.

"Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked. Itachi nodded his head.

"They're going to come back for me. I can feel them."

"Well…let's get them first!" Sasuke said proudly.

"It's not that simple Sasuke." The smaller Uchiha looked into his brother's eyes. There was something there. It was there before yes but it had gone away. This time it stayed. It was sorrow. Sasuke got behind his brother and snaked his thin arms around his older brother's waist. Itachi leaned into Sasuke and sighed.

"Did they hurt you badly?"

"I hurt them more. It wasn't Akatsuki. It was just some of their lackeys." Sasuke kissed up Itachi's next and laced his fingers with his brothers. He stopped to look into Itachi's eyes. Nothing. He figured he'd keep going until he got something…anything. Sasuke pulled Itachi off from the floor and led him to the shower.

"Sasuke…"

"It's ok. I'm ready." Itachi nodded his head calmly. They removed each other's clothing and Sasuke looked at the cut in Itachi's arm. "This is going to need stitching."

"I don't care." Itachi said pushing Sasuke up against the wall. They locked in a heated kiss almost unable to breath. Sasuke could feel himself growing and every part of him that was touching Itachi seemed to turn white-hot. Itachi pulled away and there it was, the emotion that Sasuke had waited to see in his brother's eyes. That same look he had right before he died. Love, and a little lust. Sasuke pulled Itachi closer to him as they fought for dominance. Their tongues clashed in a heated battle of who got to claim whom. Itachi pulled Sasuke into the shower and they were graced with the burning sensation of the hot water running down their bodies.

"Itachi make love to me," Sasuke said weakly. He knew he could never claim his brother and in all honestly…he didn't care. He wanted to be taken by him. Yes as the sick thought ran through Sasuke's head he didn't care anymore. He wanted his brother to touch him, to taste him…to make him moan. He wanted it. Almost more than anything. Itachi smirked and began nibbling gently on Sasuke's neck receiving small moans from the boy. Itachi let his left hand rest on Sasuke's hip while the other gently stroked the boy's hardened member. Sasuke's moans grew louder as Itachi continued his tremendously slow pace. "Itachi!" Sasuke moaned. He rocked his hips into the older Uchiha begging for more contact. Itachi removed his mouth from the boy's neck and began nibbling and lapping at the boy's nipples. "God…Itachi please…" Sasuke moaned. Itachi removed his right hand before the boy got to come and placed one finger at the entrance of the boy's behind. Itachi wrapped Sasuke's legs around himself using the shower's wall for support. Itachi felt where his heart was twinge in pain as he stopped and let Sasuke go. "Itachi?"

"I can't. It's not right." Itachi left the bathroom leaving Sasuke to relieve himself with his own hand.

"Itachi?" Sasuke called as he came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I'm right here, Sasuke." Sasuke looked at his brother. The older boy was clenching his chest and crying. Sasuke knelt down beside his brother and kissed his tears away from his cheeks. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hands and kissed them gently. "Help me get it back. Help me get my heart back." Sasuke nodded and allowed his brother to pull him into his lap. The towel dropped from around Sasuke's waist as the young Uchiha shivered at the sudden loss of warmth. Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke alleviating some of the cold away from the smaller boy.

"Itachi, I love you." Sasuke turned his head and nuzzled his face into the crook of Itachi's neck. Itachi sighed.

"I would love you. Except I don't know how. I can only remember." Itachi's expressionless tone saddened Sasuke. As much as he didn't want to, he let his tears slide down his face. Itachi felt the tears and looked at Sasuke. "You feel sad?" Sasuke nodded. "Me too."

"It seems as if that is the only emotion you're able to feel."

"Maybe because it's my punishment. I knew something bad was going to happen when I told Kisame I was going to betray Akatsuki. I was foolish for thinking he'd actually keep it a secret between only he and myself. Maybe I'm not allowed to feel anything else but sadness."

"Maybe cause you haven't truly been happy in your life. Can you think of a time you were truly happy?"

"No."

"Well…maybe that's why. Cause you've been sad yes?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe we just have to find a way to make you feel truly happy!" Sasuke beamed. Itachi attempted to laugh but it only came out as a grunt. "This may take awhile. How about we go for a walk?"

"Sure."

"Would you like to go on a walk?"

"I don't really care."

"You need to want something. It makes you happy!"

"I want you." Sasuke blushed as Itachi ran his tongue slowly over the younger boy's collarbone. To one side and then the other. Itachi laid Sasuke on the wooden floor and placed himself above Sasuke.

"I thought you said you couldn't do this."

"I want it though. Maybe it'll make me happy."

"No walk then?"

"No walk." Itachi ran his fingers up and down Sasuke's stomach receiving small giggles from the boy. He teased Sasuke by gently sucking on each nipple and ever so lightly licking at the tender areas.

"Ita-"

"Shh." Itachi cooed. He then led a trail of butterfly kisses down to Sasuke's inner thigh. He nibbled at the sensitive skin receiving louder moans from the boy. He made sure he kissed and bit every piece of skin before he went to tend to the main problem; Sasuke's erection. Sasuke's moans increased as Itachi licked up from the base to the tip and softly bit the sensitive area. Sasuke sucked in a breath, as he felt is body tremble. The older Uchiha started up a pace, a slow painful pace. Sasuke grabbed Itachi's hair and moaned loudly as he felt his brother nip at the length but soothe it with flicks of the tongue. Itachi swirled his tongue around Sasuke's length before taking it all in at once. The sudden feeling almost made Sasuke scream. He moaned louder than before and began rocking his hips with the rhythm of Itachi's sucking.

"Oh God…Itachi please don't stop please!" Itachi felt like playing the part of the evil asshole and released Sasuke from his mouth. Sasuke whined but was hushed when Itachi's mouth met his own. They were locked in a deep kiss.

"How far can I go with you?" Itachi asked.

"All the way," Sasuke whimpered as he rolled his hips into Itachi.

"How disgusting can I get with you?"

"I don't care just let me cum please!" Itachi's eyes sparkled with desire as he turned Sasuke on his stomach.

"This may come as a surprise to you," Itachi said. As Sasuke was preparing himself for his brother's length something soft and moist entered him. Oh shit! Itachi was…tongue fucking him! Sasuke felt his member grow harder once again as Itachi explored the boy's entrance. He moaned louder than he had before and had to fight with himself not to grab his own cock.

"Itachi please!" Sasuke panted. He needed a release. This was driving him insane. The sensation that was being created by Itachi's tongue was almost too overwhelming. Each thrust of the pink muscle drove Sasuke near insanity. He grabbed himself unable to take it anymore. He needed a release. Itachi stopped suddenly and took Sasuke's hand away from his cock.

"No no. Only I get to do that." Itachi placed two fingers up into Sasuke's puckered entrance earning gasps of pain and pleasure from the boy. He moved his fingers with a scissor motion, stretching his younger brother out. When the pained features in Sasuke's face were completely replaced with pleasure was only then that Itachi thought it was ok if he placed himself inside of his brother. He took his fingers out the boy and replaced them with his own hardened member. Sasuke gasped out in pain as the much larger organ punctured into him. Itachi was gentle at first. Small, and slow rocking earning him moans of approval from the boy withering under him. He sped up the pace rocking back and forth into Sasuke. Each thrust, and moan he came closer and closer to his climax. He reached around Sasuke's small body and began to tease the erect organ. Sasuke moaned his brother's name over and over as his seed was spilled over Itachi's hands and down Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke tightened his muscles during his release earning his brother a very satisfying release. The two reached their climax almost one after the other and collapsed. Itachi lapped up the cum that was dripping down Sasuke's stomach and moved his lips to his brother's soft feather-like ones. There they locked in a deep passionate kiss. Sasuke could taste himself as he explored his brother's mouth. The taste of bitter, sticky cum aroused his tired member as he once again sprung into action. Itachi smirked at his brother's excitement and gently began sucking on the long organ. Sasuke moaned Itachi's name as Itachi led his brother to a soft but satisfying climax.

"God Itachi. How are you so good at this?"

"Good question."

* * *

Yeahhh, I did a sex scene. I warned you there'd be one! Itachi and Sasuke fucking each other is my guilty pleasure ; )

Review if you want this to continue


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know if I've said this before, but I wrote this awhile ago, and it does need to be re-written. I've added parts or taken stupid parts out. But...I'm far to in love with Exposed to completely re-do this one. But I think it's still good. : D There is a sex scene, but it's not nearly as good as the last one. It's more or less there to prove a point to a certain someone. (You'll understand when you read it haha) I changed nee-chan to nii-chan. Thank you Grand Phoenix for pointing that out XD

* * *

_Heartless_

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked as he cuddled up into his brother's arms.

"Mm?"

"I want your heart back now," the young Uchiha said innocently.

"Me too." Itachi nuzzled his nose into his brother's soft hair.

"Well why are we sitting here naked? Let's go!" Itachi made once again an effort to laugh but still it only came out as a grunt.

"I like seeing you naked," Itachi stated. His tone was expressionless and made the sentence into something evil, but Sasuke loved hearing those words. He felt wanted by his brother…needed almost. Last night he gave himself to his brother and now it was time his brother gave him something; his true love. They just had to find his heart first. Somehow?

"Come on, let's go!" Sasuke pulled Itachi up and they prepared themselves for whatever was to come next. Itachi followed Sasuke as he scrambled around the small bedroom looking for clothes to wear. Sasuke finished dressing before Itachi did. The younger Uchiha looked over at his brother. Sasuke's onyx eyes held more sorrow than the boy thought he could possibly handle. They had to get Itachi's heart back…and fast. Sasuke didn't know how much longer he could take watching his brother be only half a person. He enjoyed Itachi's company, even in the state he was in, but he wanted Itachi to really love him. So when they kissed, Sasuke would know it was real, not just the dream he was living. They walked out the door hand-in-hand. Itachi wore a bored expression, like usual, but Sasuke had a small grin.

* * *

"Where do we start?" Sasuke asked as he climbed onto a rock and peered at the village. 

"It has already started." Itachi pointed out to a fire in the forest. The gray smoke clouded the sky making it look like it was just after sunset.

"My…God," Sasuke gasped. He brought a hand to cover his mouth instinctively.

"The chaos demon. I'll bet she's doing this."

"She?"

"Yes she. The one who you foolishly let bring me back. For her to live she must have a heart. She took mine."

"Oh…" Sasuke blinked a few times. He knew in the back of his mind that bringing back Itachi would be bad…no matter how much he really wanted him. A twinge of pain found its way into Sasuke's own heart. Was Itachi upset that he had brought him back? "What happens when you get your heart back?"

"I become who I once was." Itachi jumped into the trees and made his way to the burning forest with Sasuke following right behind.

"Would you still be with Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked as he dodged branches. The smell of smoke was beginning to clog his lungs making it harder for him to breathe.

"Maybe. Depends if they would want me back."

"But they betrayed you!" Sasuke raised his voice in anger, his brow pulling together.

"Maybe. But I was going to betray them. This chaos demon was far too over the line. I'm sure they've realized that now. Come on." The two brothers flew through the trees getting closer and closer to the fire. The flames danced in anger as a woman sang a malice song. Her voice beautiful and yet all animals that heard it fell to the ground…dead. Sasuke stopped short of stepping on a dead raccoon. He felt horrible. This was all his fault. If he had just accepted the fact that Itachi was dead…none of this would have happened. But that's exactly what Sasuke didn't want. He wanted this all to happen. He wanted to forgive his brother, and finally be able to love him. He wouldn't take back his choice for the world.

"Itachi!" she screamed in malice delight. The boys stopped on a few rocks just above the flames. Sasuke furrowed his brows at the she-demon.

"You tricked me! You fucking whore you tricked me!" Sasuke screamed.

"I did? But you wanted him didn't you? You could have said no. But then again…I'd still find anther strong heart, and you'd have no one to love you. You pathetic brat!" Her voice was harsh and it made both boys' ears feel like someone was scratching a chalkboard.

"He's not pathetic! He's my brother and he's stronger than you think!" Itachi yelled over the roaring flames.

"Oh…I'm so scared. Itachi…would you be sad if I killed him here? Oh? No of course not! You have no heart. I have it!" The demon laughed a wicked high-pitched laugh. She extended her arm and flames came from her fingers. Itachi picked Sasuke up and they were able to dodge the flames just barely. Itachi felt the heat of the flames bite at his ankles.

"Sasuke…stay out of this. If I die it won't matter. You matter to me and I won't let you die." Itachi's eyes flickered with courage and selflessness. Sasuke smiled and he felt a few tears sting his eyes. He never thought that Itachi would be fighting _for_ him. It was always the opposite.

"Don't die."

"I'll try not to." Itachi kissed Sasuke on the forehead before he stood in front of the chaos demon again.

"If I had known resurrecting you would be such a thorn in my side, I'd have just killed some random Jounin and used his heart. All I need is to harvest one heart with only one strong emotion and you do seem to have a strong love for someone. Don't you think it's a little disgusting…loving your own brother?" Itachi lunged at the chaos demon. Anger flickered into his eyes and stayed there.

"I've had enough of your talk. Die you bitch!" Itachi swung a kunai at the demon but she burst into flames and teleported next to Sasuke. She held a kunai up to his neck. The elder Uchiha froze. "Sasuke!"

"Pity. I had thought with a heart this strong your body too would be strong. Humph, guess I was wrong. I'll have fun slicing his throat open though." The she-demon raised a sharp knife into the air, ready to bring it down upon the struggling Uchiha.

"Get away from my friend's brother!" came a voice in the remaining trees. Water was thrown onto the demon and she screamed in pain and burned up.

"Is she dead?" Sasuke asked breathlessly.

"No. She's just injured. It was only holy water. To kill her we need to banish her. And that would require trying her up and performing a seal on her." a blonde said as he came out of the woods.

"Deidara? Why?" Itachi asked flabbergasted.

"I knew it was wrong too. But I didn't want to die. I was…scared." Deidara looked down at his feet in shame.

"It's ok now. You saved my brother and…thank you." Deidara smiled brightly and shrugged.

"Heh! It was nothing. You just got to fight fire with water is all!" He scratched the back of his neck blushing slightly. Itachi had never shown him thanks before when he had a heart.

"Thankful," Sasuke said. Itachi blinked and stared at him in bewilderment. "You feel thankful yes?"

"Yeah…I do."

"We're making more progress!" Sasuke smiled brightly.

"All you're doing is having a simulated heart become formed by the brain. He's never going to truly feel. He'll just remember the feeling because of the brain. Simulated emotion," Deidara explained.

"Well…it's better than what he was before," Sasuke pouted crossing his arms over his chest.

"Did you leave Akatsuki?" Itachi asked Deidara. The blonde analyzed his palms and played with the mouths on his hands for a few moments.

"No. We all agreed you were right and we were wrong. We're going to clean up what we started. Zetsu is out looking for the Chaos demon and so is our leader!"

"He is?"

"Yeah! We'll have her gone in no time!" Deidara said proudly. Sasuke felt relieved that they were no longer alone in this fight but he couldn't help but feel that something extremely bad was going to happen. Somewhere down in his stomach…he felt that something good will come out of this…but something much worse will remain.

"Let's go home Itachi." Sasuke grabbed his brother's hand and gently led him through the ashes of the forest.

"Damn. What's going to happen to Konoha now?" Deidara asked as he walked with the two brothers.

"Since when do you care? Iwagakure isn't allied with them anyways" Itachi stated with a bored tone.

"You're my friend though. And it's your village."

"It _was_ my village. Now it's just a distant memory filled of hate and tears." Sasuke looked up at his brother. He watched his eyes dull and sadden. The young Uchiha gently squeezed his elder brother's hand. Itachi looked over at Sasuke, his onyx eyes sparkling with reassurance. "I'm sorry Sasuke. Konoha will never be my home." Itachi released Sasuke's hand and jumped into the trees to go back to Sasuke's apartment.

"Hey Sasuke yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke drew out.

"Don't let it bother you. Itachi is always like this. He has these insane mood swings and sometimes you wish that your door could lock well enough for him not to break it. I remember this one time where he got so mad at me that-"

"It's ok uh Deidara. I just want to be left alone now," Sasuke said. His voice was full of despair. The raven-haired boy couldn't shake the feeling of something terrible to come.

"Geeze, you two really are alike un?" Deidara disappeared into the trees leaving Sasuke to himself. Sasuke kicked one of the trees hard, crushing the bark where he hit. Tears of anger slowly dripped from his eyes as the boy collapsed to the ground. He clutched his sides and brought his knees up to his face.

"Why can't I make him happy?" he whispered to himself. He was ashamed of his behavior but so many emotions poisoned his heart and mind. He felt anger, love, shame, and worry. Strong emotions danced inside the small teen. Suddenly he screamed. He screamed loudly. A single bird flew from one of the remaining green trees as the sound pierced its small bird ears. Sasuke's aggravation was released slightly in that scream and he was able to go home slightly composed.

* * *

"Itachi!" Sasuke called as he slipped his sandals off. "Hey where are you?" 

"In your room!" a voice called back. Sasuke went into his room to find Itachi already in bed, shirtless. Sasuke subconsciously licked his lips at the sight. To him this older man was flawless, his shiny dark hair lining his face with his pale creamy complexion. Sasuke wanted this man to be inside him again…to kiss him like they only had one hour left to live. The child shook his head and smiled slightly at his brother.

_'Am I wrong for feeling this way about my…brother?'_

"Sasuke come here," Itachi said softly. The boy climbed into the bed and snuggled up to his brother under the covers. "Tomorrow Deidara and I are going to a Catholic church to see an exorcist. I want you to train tomorrow with Kakashi. She is after both you and I. I cannot let her touch you again. She was able to defeat me so easily."

"Don't beat yourself up about it nii-chan." Sasuke traced his brother's smooth lips with the tips of his fingers. Itachi sighed and gently kissed the tips of each finger.

"I don't want you to die."

"I won't. I'm an arrogant self-assured Uchiha. It runs in our family." Sasuke giggled at his own sarcastic remark.

"That arrogant, self-assured Uchiha blood will be the death of you. It was already the death of me."

"I'll change that." Sasuke ran his fingers through his brother's silky hair and kissed at his collarbone. He straddled his brother and smiled seductively. "I have ways of getting what I want," he said seductively.

"You pervert," Itachi teased. Sasuke slowly grinded his hips into Itachi's receiving moans from the older Uchiha. He smiled mischievously and began nibbling on Itachi's neck. "Sasuke…I'm really in no mood for this." Sasuke pouted and slowly lapped in a circular motion around Itachi's nipple. The older man moaned lightly. "Sasuke please. I'm in no mood for-" Itachi had to refrain from screaming as he felt his brother's mouth bobbing gently up and down his now fully erect shaft. Sasuke teased his brother by swirling his tongue around the tip and licking up the pre-cum that was beginning to form. He grinded his teeth lightly around the man's length and listened to his brother moan in pure pleasure.

"Still not in the mood?" he teased. Itachi shook his head and rolled his hips into Sasuke begging for more. Sasuke giggled before giving Itachi a quick kiss on the mouth before returning to the man's erection. He started at a slow pace taking Itachi in all at once and slowly licking at the underside of his length until the raven-haired boy reached the tip where he would seemingly "make out" with the sensitive area. Itachi moaned louder and bucked his hips for more contact. Sasuke placed his hands on the elder's hips and held him down from bucking again. He was going to make his point. Sasuke took all of Itachi in and began moving up and down almost too slowly. Itachi clenched the bed sheets and moaned loudly as he tried to buck again. When he found that failed he started pleading for his brother to let him cum. He ran his hands through Sasuke's silky locks before moaning in pure ecstasy as he finally felt his release. Sasuke felt the hot, sticky substance spill into his mouth as he kept sucking every last drop down. A little managed to get on his cheek and Itachi licked it off his brother's face as they lay in each other's arms kissing each other passionately.

"See? I told you I have ways of getting what I want."

"You spoiled little brat."

* * *

"Sasuke? Wake up! Sasuke!" Sasuke felt a body jump on his own and shot his eyes open. He was about ready to kill someone when he realized that Itachi wasn't sleeping next to him anymore. 

"Naruto, you usuratonkachi! What are you doing on me! And where's Itachi?" Sasuke's eyes flashed with anger from being brutally awakened and worry from not knowing where Itachi was.

"He left awhile ago with a blonde boy? Or girl…" Kakashi responded furrowing his brows in thought.

"Deidara. Boy," Sasuke answered.

"Ah." Kakashi stated.

"Get up! Get up! We're going to Ichiraku to eat and then train!" Naruto announced proudly. Sasuke sighed. He honestly just wanted to curl up next to Itachi and sleep some more. But since said brother was gone, that little idea was impossible. Sasuke sat up and stretched. He heard someone giggle and shot his eyes open to see a blushing Sakura.

"Sakura! What are you doing in here?" he yelled. He blushed and pulled the blankets over his chest.

"N-nothing! Kakashi-sensei and Naruto told me it be ok!" She giggled, her cheeks redder than a tomato.

"Yeah next time they better ask me first," Sasuke grumbled under his breath so no one could hear him.

* * *

Sasuke yawned as they walked to Ichiraku to have some morning ramen. _'I guess sexual activity is a lot more tiring then I thought.'_ He smiled as the memories of seeing his brother withering in pleasure drown any other thoughts out of his mind. 

"Sasuke…you may want to control that," Kakashi said. Sasuke looked up at him in question. The odd Jounin pointed down to Sasuke's pants.

"Shit!" Sasuke went behind Kakashi and attempted to hid his semi-hard on as they walked to Ichiraku. The boy's face was about as red as Sakura's had been this mornig…if that were even possible.

"Ramen, ramen, ramen!" Naruto sung as they sat at the counter. The three ate their meals and all looked up at Kakashi.

"Aren't you hungry?" Sakura asked.

"I already ate before we left for Sasuke's," he stated.

"Bu' is wamen!" Naruto announced proudly through a mouthfull of noodles.

"Eh…it gets old after awhile." Kakashi said as he paged though his book. Most likely finding his favorite part. Naruto stared at him in disbelief. _'Ramen? Old? That's absurd!'_ the ocean-blue eyed boy thought.

"So Sasuke, how's Itachi doing?" Sakura asked as she poked at her ramen. _'Kakashi-sensei's right. Ramen does get old after awhile.'_

"He's fine. He's been remembeing so many emotions. Last night we-" Sasuke brought up a hand to cover his mouth.

"You what?" Naruto asked as he finished swallowing some ramen.

"He remembers love…" Sasuke trailed off. Kakashi nodded his head before standing up. The three genin didn't see, but Kakashi was actually grinning under his mask. He understood quite well what "love" Itachi had remembed last night.

"Well, let's train shall we?" The three genin all stood up and followed their sensei to the training grounds. They started off simply with throwing shuriken at some of the trees and then did a little sparring with Kakashi. The day moved by quickly for everyone except Sasuke. He kept worrying about Itachi. Where was he? A church?

* * *

"Father, we come to ask you of a request." a man with a black cloak with red clouds asked. His face was covered with the collar of the cloak and he wore a straw hat with bells hanging by white strips of material. 

"My son, if you wish for me to take upon your request you mustn't hide your face from the Lord," the priest said. The man looked to his partner who was wearing the same outfit. The partner nodded and took off his hat exposing a man with red eyes and long dark hair.

"Are you a demon?" the father asked while stepping back.

"No. I've lost my heart to a chaos demon and I want it back," Itachi said. Deidara also took off his hat exposing his mechanical eye.

"A chaos demon you say?" the priest asked.

"Yes Father." The priest nodded and did the sign of the cross before turning and motioning for the two men to follow. They walked into the priest's office. It was filled with statues of saints, pictures of Mary and Joseph. There were a few crosses and some crucifixes.

"Chaos demons are not to be toyed with. Who summoned it?"

"Our organization. This man-" Deidara pointed to Itachi before continuing. "He was going to try to stop us, but we tied him up and left him for dead. He did die, but his brother wanted him back so badly that the newly released chaos demon took advantage of his brother and asked if he wanted this man alive again. Well obviously his brother wanted him and pop! He's alive with no heart un."

"Does this man have a name?" the priest asked sitting down in his leather chair behind his desk. There was an open bible in front of him. He paged though it occasionally looking up waiting for Itachi to answer.

"Uchiha Itachi, Father."

"I see. I've heard about you, Uchiha Itachi. You killed your family did you not?"

"I did."

"You spared your younger brother was it?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Is this necessary Father?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. You want your heart back do you not?"

"I loved my brother too much to kill him."

"Is this love pure or impure?"

"I don't think that is for you to judge, Father." The priest looked up from the bible and laughed full-heartedly.

"No wonder the chaos demon picked your heart! You see…chaos demons don't just go get any heart. They carefully select one. One strong heart that isn't afraid of what others think because his own will is so strong. Chaos demons need a heart that is strongly full of one single emotion and full of strong will."

"That being love?"

"Exactly. And if you love your brother this strongly there is impurity to it."

"Just because he is my brother doesn't make it impure. Just because men from two thousand years ago made it a sin doesn't mean God did! God is just a fucking-"

"Itachi! Shh. We want him to help us don't we?" Deidara asked as he removed his hand from Itachi's mouth.

"I'm sorry Father." Itachi apologized.

"I see why the demon picked you. You're in luck though. To send this demon back it doesn't take more than one small sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" Deidara gulped.

"To lure the demon back to hell. It doesn't have to be human. Goat's work fine."

"Oh…for a second there I thought someone was going to die."

"A goat is going to die," the priest teased. Deidara smiled childishly at the priest.

"Stop flirting with my friend and tell me what I have to do," Itachi demanded.

"Flirting my dear child? Oh no. I've taken an oath of chastity."

"Just tell me what I have to do." Itachi was getting quite impatient. He wanted to go home and see Sasuke.

"Lure the demon with goat's blood to a windowless room. Only use candles for light. Have this drawn on the floor with black ink and sprinkle salt at all the doors. Have a mirror placed in the room where the demon will look. That will become the portal." The priest placed the bible facing Itachi and Deidara. They looked at the symbol. A star with X's at each of the tips and some odd writing and symbols reaching from one end of the star to the other.

"And this will get my heart back?" Itachi asked the priest. There was a short pause.

"Yes."

* * *

Review if you want it to continue! 


	4. Chapter 4

Short chapter. There are about two or three chapters left before this story is finished. I haven't started writing them so...it's whatever my fingers make of it. : )

* * *

_Heartless_

"Sasuke! Help me move these branches to the bonfire will you?" Kakashi asked as he fumbled around with a pile of rather large logs. Konoha decided to have a bonfire with the debris to celebrate the fact that absolutely no one was injured…except for the poor animals that is. Sasuke took a few logs out of Kakashi's arms and proceeded to follow the silver-haired man to a truck where they dumped the logs into the back. Sasuke looked at a clock on a tower nearby. It was about to be eight at night. Sasuke went to help with one more load for the bonfire before calling it a night.

"I'm so tired," the young Uchiha said to himself as he walked home. Hopefully Itachi was back from that church. When Sasuke got home he was astonished as he looked about the family room. Salt, black chalk, his mirror from his bedroom, a bunch of bibles…a dead goat. "What is all this?"

"The way I'm going to destroy that Chaos demon," Itachi stated monotone. Sasuke nodded slowly before laying down on the couch. He was sweaty and needed a shower, but had no strength to get up after falling down. "Can you by any chance drain this goat of its blood? I'm trying to practice sketching these symbols and it's a lot harder than I thought." Sasuke cringed at the dead goat, but he picked it up and brought it into the kitchen.

"You know I thought coming home today would have gone more on the lines of, "Hi Itachi I'm home!" "Oh you are that's great how was your day?" "Just fine, I'm tired though." "Oh well let's rest on the couch together!" Sasuke stated sarcastically to himself. He took out a butcher knife and hesitated. Was he actually going to chop this things head off? "Itachi! How do I drain it?"

"Chop its head off and turn it upside down!"

"Ew." Sasuke wrinkled up his nose as he stared down at the dead goat. "You definitely owe me…_big _time." Sasuke brought down the knife on the goat's head before clogging the drain and turning the goat upside down in the sink. He looked at the goat's head. Now what does he do with this? "Itachi…what do I do with the goat's head?"

"Throw it outside."

"Oh sure…so some child can be scarred for life after seeing a decomposing goat head!"

"You're cute when you're angry," Itachi stated. Sasuke forgot about his anger and blushed cutely at his lover. He went outside and decided to burry the goat's head behind the apartment building. People looked at him questioningly but he didn't think anything of it. He brushed his dirty hands off on his pants and smiled at his handiwork. At least no child would have to see the goat head, unless he dug it up.

"I'm finished. And I'm taking a shower now," Sasuke announced closing the door to the apartment.

"I'll take one with you." Itachi stood up and looked at Sasuke. His face was void of anything…emotion…thought…he was like a robot or something. Sasuke shook his thoughts from his mind and led his brother to the bathroom. As soon as the young Uchiha shut the door the stronger one was pushing him against the wall and kissing him passionately.

"Itachi!" Sasuke gasped. Itachi's fingers snaked up his younger brother's chest where they found soft nipples. Itachi fingered the young Uchiha's nipples until they became hardened. He discarded Sasuke's shirt and began sucking on the little Uchiha's neck. Sasuke groaned as he was picked up and wrapped his legs around his brother. They looked at each other for a moment. Suddenly Sasuke was dropped to the floor and left in confusion. He blinked a few times before noticing what had happened. He was filthy and needed a shower, but the way Itachi acted wasn't normal. Sasuke walked into the bedroom and saw Itachi lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Itachi?" The older Uchiha looked over at Sasuke. There came an unwanted silence. Sasuke wanted Itachi to speak but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen. "Itachi…what's wrong? Why did you-"

"Lust."

"Huh?"

"I don't like to lust. I can't feel true love for you anymore…so I give into lust…hoping to find some kind of love there. I'm lying to myself and I don't want to anymore." Sasuke's heart broke. Itachi meant no harm but the words stung. _"I can't feel true love for you anymore"_ They were said over and over in Sasuke's mind until he felt tears form at the sides of his eyes.

"When can we get your heart back? I want you to love me again."

"When the Priest is ready. He has to find a book in the church's "vast" library on how to perform this certain exorcism." Sasuke nodded. He wanted to climb into bed with Itachi but the fact that grime was clinging to his body made him change his mind. He didn't want to dirty his sheets.

"Come take a shower with me. We don't need to do anything. I just want you near me." Itachi nodded and stood from the bed. They undressed themselves before stepping under the hot water. The water flowed in tiny waterfalls over their bodies. Sasuke wanted to be closer…he grabbed Itachi and held onto his shoulder blades. Itachi wrapped his arms protectively around the young Uchiha.

"Forgive me, Sasuke," Itachi stated. Sasuke placed his pointer finger over Itachi's mouth to shush him.

"I love you," Sasuke said as he gently kissed Itachi's soft lips. Itachi smiled. It was a real smile…teeth included. Sasuke's heart warmed. He pulled Itachi closer to him and held him until they felt the water growing cold. "You can get out now if you'd like. I still need to wash my hair." Itachi nodded and did as he was told.

* * *

"Itachi?" Deidara called as he opened the door to the apartment.

"Yes?" Itachi answered while drying his hair.

"The priest is ready whenever you are!" Deidara announced proudly.

"Ok. I want Sasuke to be there. How about the tomorrow? There's a bonfire tonight and I want to spend it with Sasuke." Deidara nodded before turning to leave the apartment. He was glad that his friend was somewhat happy but there was something else that was bothering him. He'd been with the priest all day and found out a few things that Itachi didn't know was going to happen when he did get his heart back.

* * *

"_He won't remember?" Deidara asked stunned._

"_No. He will only remember up to when you all tied him down. He'll most likely be upset with you all if you can't come up with a lie to say why you tied him there. He will have no memory of the Chaos demon or his time with Sasuke. You can easily say Itachi challenged you to a contest to see who could tie the other down and say you knocked him out and won."_

"_He won't remember being with Sasuke?"_

"_No."_

"_This is going to hurt Sasuke a lot un," Deidara stated sullenly. _

"_I'm sorry, but it's the only way. Itachi will have his life and heart back and the Chaos demon will be gone. It's a small sacrifice."_

"_When you were talking about sacrifices, you weren't just talking about the goat were you?"_

"_No."_

_

* * *

_Told you it was short. Sorry!!!

Review please!


End file.
